(Kissed You) Goodnight
by DrKCooper
Summary: A Rizzles song fic based on the Gloriana song "(Kissed You) Goodnight."


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. Lyrics contained here in belong to Gloriana and were written by Tom Gossin and Josh Kear. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I've not seen a _Rizzoli & Isles_ fic based on the Gloriana song "(Kissed You) Goodnight" and have always thought there should be one. I love song fics, I just haven't ever written one. Enjoy! -DKC_

**(Kissed You) Goodnight**

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?" Jane asked the M.E. as she was about to walk out of the morgue.

"That sounds fantastic, Jane!" she replied. "I've got a hair appointment at 4:30, but I should be home and ready by 6."

"Great, I'll pick you up then," the detective said as she walked through the doors to the elevator bay.

For as many times as Jane and Maura had gone to dinner together, this time brought with it nerves that the detective wasn't anticipating. She wore a nice button-up shirt, a silk camisole peeking out and tighter than usual dark wash jeans. Her hair was down and bordered on chaos. For all the confidence she usually exuded, the detective could not have felt less confident as she pulled her car into the doctor's driveway and made her way to the front door.

"Hi, Jane," Maura said when she opened the door to the waiting detective.

Jane's breath caught as she saw her best friend. Maura's freshly cut hair was more curly than usual. She was in a beautiful gold dress that made her eyes pop.

"Wow, you look great," the detective finally managed to say.

"Oh, thank you," came the shy reply. "Let's take the Mercedes."

"I could drive, Maur," Jane said, slightly disappointed.

"You can still drive," she said as she handed the keys to Jane. "Let's just take the Mercedes. I just had it detailed."

"Only you would detail a car to go to dinner."

"I didn't have it detailed for dinner. This is the first chance I've had to take it out."

The two women got in the car. Both commented on how wet it was outside after an earlier rain and how once it got cold it would be an icy mess.

Dinner was fabulous. The two women were never at a loss as to what to talk about. They enjoyed dinner and enjoyed each other. Walking into the restaurant, Jane placed her hand at the small of Maura's back and thought she'd seen a chill overcome her friend. Over dinner they shared long looks that couldn't be mistaken for friendly glances. At one point Jane could have sworn Maura was purposely touching her leg with her own calf.

Though they both had wine with dinner, neither was tipsy. If anything, they were much more clearheaded than usual after a shared dinner when they could truly allow themselves to unwind.

Leaving the restaurant, Jane was pleased when Maura placed her hand in the crook of Jane's elbow. They walked to the car and found that the ground had frozen as they speculated on the drive to the restaurant. Maura seemed to be struggling to maintain traction in her heels. Jane walked her around to the passenger side of the car and as they broke contact, there was a sigh from Maura's lips that spoke to how neither woman wanted to let go.

As they began their drive home, the conversation was light and jovial. While making her points, Maura would reach over and touch Jane's forearm. The motion was not lost on Jane. Each time they touched, the detective felt a warmth wash over her.

"Crap, hang on," Jane said as she put her arm out across Maura's chest. The action was protective, brought on by two cars sliding out of their lanes in front of her, but Maura was fighting the reaction her body was having to Jane's arm brushing her chest.

"Man, they both got lucky there. Nice save on their part," Jane said as they continued on down the road and she took her arm away from Maura.

As they arrived back at Maura's house, Jane pulled past her car and parked. She didn't park in the garage because Maura hadn't had the Mercedes in the garage when they left for the evening. However, the ice in the driveway was obviously going to be an obstacle for Maura and her heels.

"Wait," Jane said as she placed her hand on Maura's thigh. "Let me come open your door. It's going to be slick."

As Jane got out of the car, Maura attempted to calm her breathing. The touch of Jane's hand to her thigh had sped her heart rate and breathing.

"Here," the brunette opened the door and held out her hand.

Taking Jane's hand, Maura held tight to her as they walked over the icy driveway and sidewalk.

"I'll have to get some rock salt tomorrow," Maura said as they reached her front door.

"If you don't, I can bring some by," Jane responded.

Both women seemed to be behaving like two teenagers home from prom, neither knowing how to say goodnight. Their awkwardness was quite new to both of them. They had never been at a loss for words or awkward with one another before.

"Thank you for dinner, Jane," Maura said, looking into the detective's eyes.

"Of course," Jane said.

"Are you cold?" Maura responded to Jane rubbing her hands together. "You could come in. I could turn on the fire place and make us some tea."

The thought of going in was tempting for Jane, but the fact that she saw it as a temptation and not any other offer from her best friend told her she should go.

"Nah, it's after midnight. I should get home."

"Oh, of course. Thank you again," Maura answered with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"See you later, Maur," Jane walked away.

Looking over her shoulder, Jane saw Maura's smile turn to something else. Was that disappointment I heard in her voice? Jane heard the door close and the lock turn behind her. She reached her car and got in.

_I dropped you off_

_Just a little after midnight_

_Sat in my car_

_Till you turned off your porch light_

What was that? Jane was replaying the entire evening in her head. There was something different between them—a longing, a curiosity. She felt it as much as she saw it. They'd never had a moment as awkward as that one on the porch. Jane knew why.

_I should have kissed you_

_I should have pushed you up against the wall_

_I should have kissed you_

_Just like I wasn't scared at all_

Jane let out a sigh, pulled her keys from the ignition and knew exactly what she needed to do.

_I turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to your front door_

Running through the snow instead of across the ice, Jane reached the door quickly.

_Before I could knock_

_You turned the lock_

_And met me on the front porch_

Maura asked with her eyes why I had returned to her porch. In that look, Jane saw something else—want. She also saw permission.

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

The kiss was firm. Their lips fit together perfectly. Jane didn't touch Maura with anything but her lips.

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

From inside the house, Maura had been watching Jane walk to and get into her car.

_You couldn't see me_

_Watching through the window_

_Wondering what went wrong_

_Praying that you wouldn't go_

Maura had felt a connection tonight that hadn't been there before. Maybe that connection was want and need. Maybe that connection was simple. Maybe it was complicated. Whatever it was, she knew this was Jane and she knew she was happiest when she was around Jane. She knew they both could be happy together. But instead of confirming that, Jane had walked to her car without kissing Maura goodnight.

_You should have kissed me_

_You should have pushed me up against the wall_

_You should have kissed me_

_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

With Jane, Maura was already ready to fall. As Jane kissed her, she felt herself falling. Falling hard.

_So she turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to my front door_

_Before she could knock_

_I turned the lock_

_And met her on the front porch_

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

There was nothing magical about that first kiss. It was raw. The want and need they both thought they'd been seeing all night had reached the surface. The want and need they had both stifled for years was no longer something either of the women could quash.

_I turned off the car_

_ran through the yard_

_back to your front door_

_Half scared to death can't catch my breath_

_Aren't these the moments we live for_

This was the moment they both knew would come eventually. It was the moment Maura hoped would come when Jane touched her thigh in the car. It was moment they both thought was coming when they first arrived on Maura's porch that night. And it came; in it's own time.

As their lips broke apart, Jane let out a breath that she'd been holding since the kiss began. Maybe it was the breath she'd been holding around Maura since the first day they met.

"Jane," Maura whispered.

Taking Maura's hand and stepping further into the foyer so they could close the door behind them, Jane didn't respond to Maura verbally. Instead, once the door was closed, she cupped Maura's face with her hands and once again pressed her lips to her best friend's.

This time the kiss began firm and slowly melted into a gentle, exploratory kiss. And just when Maura thought the kiss was concluding, Jane's hands left her face, went to her hips and pushed her up against the wall next to the coat rack.

"Mmm…" Maura grunted as their lips collided and their bodies came flush with one another.

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

-finis-


End file.
